Dimentio's Triumph
by rene10
Summary: Just something me and my brother wrote for fun. Inculdes a smart mouth Mario and a bipolar Dimentio.


**Okay, this is something me and my brother were writing for fun and he wanted me to upload it. So I did. BTW, when it said censored, I was bleeping out something Mario said. Oh, yes, I am still working on Oh How Powerful is a Word. Chapter 10 should be up soon. If you haven't read that, please check it out. Enjoy and review! **

Mario was running down the halls of Dimentio's fortress, his chest heaving and his heart beating wildly. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and he jumped at the slightest sound. Maniacal laughter rang through the halls behind him followed by quick paced footsteps that came from all around, though they sounded frighteningly close by. He then stopped in his tracks as he came to a dead end.

A metallic wall rose up in front of him offering no way of escape. He then whirled around, backing up slowly looking in all directions for any means of escape. The dim lighting from the overhead lamps above cast random, out of place shadows on the floor below.

Then, a very familiar shadow appeared. Dread filled every inch of him, as he knew he had been found. He continued backing up, pressing his back against the wall. He then stumbled through the cleverly disguised holographic wall, landing hard on his back. He then stood up, bewildered as he looked at his surroundings.

There was no light from above, the only illumination being cast from a series of screens that lined the far wall. They varied in size, and were each displaying a different image. Mario started approaching one that had captivated his interest: the stolen Star Rod. It was the reason he had broken into the fortress in the first place.

Dimentio had stolen it, and it had magnified his power, causing disastrous results for the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Peach, Luigi and Bowser, the heroes of Prophecy, had headed for the fortress in an attempt to retrieve it, but only Mario had gotten inside. The others were probably still outside, worrying about him. Well, Peach and Luigi were probably worrying about him, Bowser was probably praying he was dead.

Mario stared at the screen, pondering how to get to the room, when a rectangle of light, resembling a doorframe, stopped him in his tracks. It was the door to room opening as a terribly familiar someone slipped inside the room.

Mario froze in mid-position, his blue eyes widening. "It's me everybody! It's me!" Dimentio cried in his British accent to his completely imaginary crowd of fans as he bounded into the room. "Do you hear them cheering for me?" he asked with a dreamy look in his eyes. Mario stared at him, dumbfounded. If it was possible, Dimentio was even more insane than the last time they had met.

Then, fading into visibility, giving the effect that they had been there the whole time, were thousands of miniature Dimentios seated in baseball field styled benches. They were all cheering and screaming his name, and some were jumping up and down. The ones up front were reaching out, desperate to touch him. In fact, one was so desperate; he jumped out of the stands and wrapped his arms around Dimentio's foot.

"Look at them all Mario." Dimentio chuckled evilly. "They're screaming my name. Want to know why? Because I have just defeated the great and mighty Mario." He pushed Mario down and placed his foot firmly on Mario's back. "Look at him!" he called to the crowd. "Look at that horrified expression!"

Mario was propping his head up on one hand, raising an eyebrow quizzically at Dimentio. Dimentio leaned over Mario and whispered in his ear: "That's your cue to look horrified." Mario raised his eyebrow even higher. Dimentio, exasperated, shoved a booklet in Mario's face. "Here it is, right in the script! On page… Dimentio."

"Dimentio, that just a picture of your bloated, ugly _censored _face."

"You know Mario, there's a reason that in the video game re-make of your adventure in the paper world you didn't talk. There were some certain phrases that you said that were not suitable for the rating."

Mario continued to stare up unimpressed at Dimentio. "Uncooperative little jerk," Dimentio muttered. He then proceeded to grab Mario's hat and pull it all the way over Mario's face. "Look at his face! Oh wait, you can't. But trust me, he's in pain!" Mario rolled his eyes and pulled his hat back into its normal position.

Then, for no apparent reason, the room started to twist and bend, like putty in the hands of a small child. All reality gained a hypnotic trait and everything but Dimentio seemed to blend together. Even the insistent roar of the crowd seemed to diminish.

"Oh, hear them cheer." Dimentio laughed and began to twirl, prancing around in some sort of exotic dance. "Three cheers for Dimentio! Hip hip hooray!" He enunciated the last word with a large kick to Mario as he leaped over him. "Hip hip hooray!" he exclaimed with a bound and another kick. "Hip… hip… hooray!" This he did slowest, charging his kick throughout the entire phrase.

He then grabbed Mario by the collar, throwing him into the air. Mario landed with a thud. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen," he said with a chuckle. "Look at you. Everyone always was cheering you on. Look at you now! You're a stupid…" He picked Mario up and punched him, sending him flying. "Worthless…" Dimentio walked over to where Mario had landed and shot multiple spheres of energy at Mario, each of them making contact.

"Pathetic," he sneered, picking up Mario again and sending him flying straight upwards. "Waste of space," he said, trapping Mario in a psychokinetic field. "So killing you would be benefiting the world." Dimentio paused for a moment. "No. I'm going to put you in some pain for a little while, then dispose of you."

The nauseating spasm of the room intensified as Mario's vertigo increased. Dimentio chuckled darkly, then laid down beside Mario, beginning to cast an illusion in his head. "Here's what's happening hero. I am engaging you in combat and winning horribly. I almost feel pity for you. The entire crowd is cheering for me. Your nemesis, brother, girlfriend, and plenty of others, are watching you being humiliated on the field of battle and are all laughing in your face. You are to be left here after your defeat, never to get up again. You will be left in this pitiful hole to die, and nobody will mind one bit. This place will be a monument to my victory."

Dimentio then stood up, dusting himself off. "Now goodbye, my hated nemesis. Sit back, relax, and enjoy that scene playing over and over again in your head. Ciao!" Dimentio exited the room, chuckling as he shut the door behind him. "One down, three to go."

**Poor Mario. Hope you guys liked! Review to let me and my brother know what you think.**


End file.
